FireDrabble2
by oldsoul3000
Summary: This is another set of Firefly drabbles....
1. Kaylee

**A/N: Hey there. This is my second set of drabbles. I did it a little diffrent than before. This time I took lines from several diffrent songs. With that said, we are going to play a game. Anyone who can get 5 out of the 7 songs I used, title and artist, will get a on shot writen just for them. The one shot can be about anything you want it to be. So here it goes and good luck.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing at all, not one thing. Joss is boss **

'_Say you love me every waking moment.'_ Simon couldn't believe his good fortune.

'_Turn my head with talk of summertime.'_ Kaylee was lying under the tree with her head on Simons lap, listening to stories of when he and River were kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Say you need me with you now and always.'_ "Look 'Nara, aint it shinny?" The bubbly mechanic asked as she showed the Companion her engagement ring. "Says he wants to get married 'fore the baby comes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Promise me that all you say is true.'_ Simon looked into Kaylee's eyes, said, "I do," and then placed the ring on her finger.


	2. River

**A/N: Number two.**

**All disclaimers apply **

'_Heads a crying wasteland.'_ River sat in her room trying to block out the voices in her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Filled with shame.'_ She felt sad and ashamed of what she had done. But she couldn't help it. It's what they made her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Cried for help before.'_ River lay on her bed; she was so tired. Everyone else was asleep; they wouldn't come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Nobody came.'_ She thought no one would come to help her. They didn't know her pain. But he came. He held her in his arms until she couldn't hear the voices, until she fell asleep. He is her rock.


	3. Simon

**A/N: Number three**

**All disclaimers apply**

'_I walk a lonely road.'_ Simon used to think he was all alone, especially when River was at the academy. He used to feel sorry for himself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'The only one that I have ever known.'_ Simon realized as he looked into his wife's eyes that he was never really alone. And he never would be.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Don't know where it goes.'_ He knew that his life had taken drastic turns in the last few years. Sometimes he wasn't sure where he would end up. He thanked Buddha that he found this ship and the people on it who became his family.


	4. Jayne

**A/N: Number four**

**All disclaimers apply **

'_Every time that I look in the mirror.'_ Jayne looked at his reflection. 'When did I get so old?' he thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_All these lines on my face gettin clearer.'_ He knew this life was gonna kill him soon or later. He just hoped it was later.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_The past is gone.'_ He got another hat from his ma today. This one was yellow and red. It reminded him of home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_It went by like dust to dawn.'_ "The past is the past, Mal." Jayne was getting tetchy talking bout his brother. He wanted the subject drop right quick.


	5. Mal

**Number five**

**All disclaimers... **

'_You ask about my conscience.'_ Malcolm Reynolds had a lot on his conscience: Serenity Valley, Miranda, Wash's death. And there weren't a gorram thing he could do to change any of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_And I offer you my soul.'_ Shepard Book used to say that a man's soul was the only thing he had that was rightly his own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man.'_ Mal was smart for his type of upbringing. But he weren't no genius that was for sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Well I ask if I'll grow old.'_ Mal sat in the infirmary wondering if this bullet would be the one to end his life.


	6. Zoe

**Number six**

**All disclaimers...**

'_I am so high. I can hear heaven.'_ Wash used to say that being in the black was like being in Heaven for him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

'_No, heaven don't hear me.'_ Zoë didn't used to believe in Heaven, 'specially not after the war. Then she met Wash and he changed her mind.


	7. Inara

**Number seven**

**All disclaimers... **

'_Was it something I said?'_ Mal always seemed to say the wrong thing to Inara, even when he was trying to say the right thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Or something I did.'_ Inara seemed to always do the wrong thing when it came to Mal. He was so just infuriating

------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Did my words not come out right?'_ "Well…I um…" Mal stammered. "I just don't like it," he finished quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'_Though I tried not to hurt you.'_ He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. It seemed that every time he opened his gorram mouth he stuck his foot in it.


End file.
